


A Different Type of Paradise

by Metoty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A break from the feels, Cute, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy, Humor, I miss the ocean too much, Multi, Normal Ending, Ray route, ray route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metoty/pseuds/Metoty
Summary: After all the events, and what is still happening, you have no choice but to leave with him... Your first day at your new home is filled with wonder and shock alike.





	A Different Type of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hii~ Here I have my second addition! I happen to have a thing for the beach, ocean... even though I've only been once or twice and it's been a few years TvT  
> I tend to make my fics gender neutral and leave much up to reader's imagination, but still try to add lots of imagery!  
> By some miracle I just began writing this while listening to Our Twenty For by WINNER and We Young by NCT ☀︎ Even though I'm trying to hurry it was honestly quite relaxing and fun to write! I hope you enjoy!

Non-stop threats seemed to always follow Saeran after the original plan of revealing the truths behind him and Seven through a live broadcast hadn't gone through too well.  
The second plan was put into action immediately-

To anonymously send the files directly to the prime minister’s office.  
A week later, the intelligence unit took note that the agency Seven worked for.. which was the same one to request the live video be taken down, had backed away…  
Even so, the harassments continued. Agents privately hired by their father were constantly on the move. Though Saeran was now free of the now disappeared Mint Eye and all else that used to chain him up, there was no escaping companies like those…  
The C&R security wouldn't be able to be there to protect both him and you 24/7 either, much less if their attacks became more prominent.  
Which was, when Jumin Han decided to give both of you quite the altruistic offer….

  
✿

  
You still couldn't believe it.  
It all _still_  felt like a dream.. unreal, it felt like you were, soaring…  
Which you were! On a ferry boat that is.

Besides the wispy clouds that tangled around each other up in the sky, all that could be seen for miles and miles ahead was the sea.  
Not exactly blue like the sky, but not green either, it shone a beautiful crystal clear aqua. A color created by combining both blue and green, it was extraordinary. And it reminded you only of one other person.  
You already knew he was, from the first time you heard his voice, as he persuaded you with all his might to go to him.

The person who currently sat adjacent to you.. You couldn't have expected it, but over the course of eleven long days you were introduced to two very different sides to who he was.. and all the same endured much along with him, but subsequent to finding out about how he was being controlled, realizing that he could chase away many of his fears and insecurities… after discovering his true self, Saeran had definitely become someone extraordinary.  
It was surely something apparent though, from that moment you were first contacted and given the opportunity to test out his ‘game’.

  
Never in your life could you have ever met anyone else like that. Recalling the very day, you giggled, catching Saeran’s attention.

“Hmm?”  
He returned to staring out into the sea after smiling warmly at your laughing. His pale hair was slightly ruffled due to the breezes that passed at times.

Since setting off, Saeran became entranced with all the sights, unable to take his eyes off the view. Especially during the past night when various twinkling stars dispersed across a navy blue sky, warm salty air had caused an intense thirst, and the sound of rolling waves all entirely captured each of the five senses in a way that was…  
Probably why the both of you mostly spent your time on the deck area. Not even having had a proper tour of the ferry yet.

“Aah, I was just thinking about the very first day we met.” You hoped that talking about those days didn't bother him..  
“Oh! My ‘self-developed AI dating game’.”  
He looked like he didn't expect to hear it, but he remembered immediately.  
“I was looking for the perfect tester…” Saeran turned back towards you, so you could read his face before he said it.  
“My perfect tester… who helped me in every way possible, more than I could have ever imagined.” He admired you sweetly with the most earnest of affection and reached over to hold your hand.

Never ceasing to amaze you at how loved he could make you feel at any given moment..  
You were determined to do the same, and much more!  
“Which is right! I might have helped you.. but you definitely were and still are the one who has done it on your own.. your strength and courage is absolutely incredible, Saeran.”  
You playfully hugged his arm, which caused him to laugh. “God, you are amazing..”  
Softly placing a kiss on your hand, he breathed, “I still can't believe this is…” From looking at you, he turned to look out at the surroundings like as if in a daze.  
“I still feel like I should be typing crazily like I used to right now… but I know I shouldn't. I have no need for hacking.” He shook his head slightly.

It must be difficult, you often thought. He used to view the world, people.. his twin brother… and himself in such different ways than he did now. But with each passing day, as he learned more about the world he had never really known, as he explored more of the person he was..

“All I need is to keep having you by my side. I can't stop thinking about how it'll only be the two us here… it's, exciting.” He spoke in a hushed tone and smiled shyly.  
“We have arrived!!”  
Someone from the staff suddenly made an announcement from the front of the boat.  
Looking at each other, the two of you wasted no time and quickly ran over to the other side.  
Sure enough, a large uniquely shaped piece of land could be seen in the far distance.  
Slowly, more and more parts of the island became visible.  
From the harbor area with a couple smaller boats floating nearby, to a large bridge which you guessed led to the main entrance, all types of greenery, and finally, you were able to spot a couple of buildings!

“Woow…”  
Never having seen anything like it, you were in complete awe as you took in the sights. You were about to ask Saeran what he thought of it, but as you turned to look up at him, his expression alone told you everything.  
It was priceless.. mint eyes as wide and glossy as ever, his lips slightly parted, you could easily say that that itself was very much a sight to behold. His epitome of adorable was disarming.. You could not wait to explore many more new things here. If it meant being able to look at him be so astonished and cute….

“Wow, there's so much..! Aah, what are we going to do first when we arrive?”  
Having given him all the time he needed to watch, as he finally broke from his trance he turned and came around to wrap his arms around you.  
“Hehe, I really don't know… you said you wanted to walk by the beachside didn't you?” You placed your hands on his.  
“Mm I did! Let's visit it right away then.”  
“Soo exciting..”

Upon setting foot on land, you were told that you could go ahead and leave to do as you pleased. However, there was a planned get-together around noon to get to meet with some of the people who already lived at a village near the vineyard.  
The ferry staff explained that the mansion where you would be living in was located on the other end of the island and the things that Saeran and you had brought along would be taken to the house for you. Even the captain repeated Jumin’s words from before,  
“This island is all yours.”  
..Words that still hadn't really stuck.. even as you made your way to the beach.

White sand bordered the entire massive piece of land and the transparent sea sparkled brightly as sun rays shone through underwater. Because of how much your feet kept sinking into the sand, it wasn't long before you had to remove your sandals, and Saeran his as well.

Making your way through the isle, you realized how much foliage really did in fact fill the entire place.  
“It looks like we have quite some work to do once we have settled down…”  
Saeran took the words out of your mouth. He especially and eagerly admired it all. From the tropical variety of trees and plants, to the exotic-looking birds and small critters.  
“I wonder how long it'll take us..”  
You couldn't forget that the island was not simply given to the two of you for free. There was an encyclopedia that needed to be filled with information on all species of plants that inhabited the land.  
But you could honestly say that the task didn't even seem quite like a job. Saeran’s love for flowers was something you found captivating. He already knew so much regarding the language of flowers, he could give you the meaning to nearly any flower every day, for who-knows-how-many days!  
Probably for well over a year...

Continuing to walk hand-in-hand with Saeran, you noticed that although the morning sun beat down intensely and the air felt even sultrier than it had on the ship, you couldn’t complain. It might've been thanks to the refreshing breeze, or the cool ocean shore that glistened as you took every step, but it wasn't all that hot.

“I wonder what the people here are like. How they live too, in a place like this.”

“We're going to find the answer to both soon enough! The people we've already met have been really nice and helpful.”

“They have. They were completely against us helping them with our bags though..”

“That's because they just wanted us to rela- whoa wait…. is that the- the house..?”  
Having been walking, for a while it seemed, you stopped as you pointed to what looked like a large rooftop in the distance that stood out from tall palm trees.  
“No way..” Squinting his eyes while walking forwards some, he concluded, “That's it alright. It looks to be enormous… should we head over there now?” Saeran turned to find you ankle-deep in the water, crouching as you dug your hands into the sand.  
“Yes.. okay! It should be around lunchtime about now after all.”  
“What.. what are you doing??”  
He asked curiously as he looked down at yo-  
“Look what I found! Here, it's for you.” You sprang back up and in your hand held out an orange with yellow tinted spiral shell, no bigger than a tangerine slice.

“It's beautiful... thank you.”  
Saeran leaned in to lovingly kiss your lips before you even knew it, but just as quickly retreated to continue marveling at the small shell, and held it up to the sun to closely look at its colors. “How, did you know it was there though??”  
Groaning at his sudden playfulness, you answered his question,  
“While we walked I stepped on something hardly buried beneath the sand. I'm sure there's loads more all around.” You began to walk in the direction where the house rooftop peeked over trees.  
“I want to find a pearl.” He held the seashell in one hand closely as he grabbed your hand with his other to help you leap over pieces of washed up coral.  
“Ooh for that we would have to go diving. And probably a bit of practice first too, but I'm sure it'll be fun!”

“Anything will be fun as long as you're there.”

“Saeran, I don't plan on going anywhere in this island if you're not by my side.”

“That's… what I'm supposed to say..”  
The two of you burst out laughing at his answer, as you entered a pathway leading to the house.

  
All sorts of fruit trees and bushes beautifully planted grew in the area. You only recognized a few out of at least about twenty.

Following a bend in the path, the first thing to welcome you were tall cream columns. The metal gate was even left open..  
“So we really can just walk in..?” Saeran turned his head in all directions to see if he spotted anyone.

“That's what everyone has told us.. hahh it does feel weird though doesn't it?”

Nodding, Saeran wrapped his arm around you reassuringly and began walking again, taking you along.  
“It does, but if everyone from Jumin Han to the staff here has confirmed it, then we should be able to.”

  
The mansion, truly was a mansion…  
Its whole exterior the same creamy white, it was especially hard to believe that the large windows, were even windows..  
Without words, both of you only stared at everything there was to stare at.  
In the.. front yard… there were fountains and several trimmed bushes along with more palm trees.

Once at the double doors, it didn't come as a surprise that they were, unlocked.  
And of course the inside was just as grand as the outside.  
You found that your belongings had already even been delivered…  
And way more than you remembered having brought too..

“...Where should we go first??” You asked while sitting on the second step of the staircase, shocked at your surroundings, and perhaps having seen too much for one day.  
After finding and checking his phone, Saeran walked over to a room, and quickly returned.  
“Our meeting is in about an hour. Why don't we check what there is in the fridge, and prepare ourselves something? …. It is a big fridge..” He looked excited and ready to go back to what most likely was the kitchen.  
Immediately revived by the idea, you stood back up and clapped your hands.

“Sounds like a plan!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
